An Unexpected Companion
by DreamWolf333
Summary: Aria has seen what people should not see. When she is dragged on a Quest to take back Erebor she tries to hide her feelings for a certain stubborn dwarf. But that is not the only thing she is hiding. She has a secret, but what happens when they find out? What happens when he finds out? Aria/Thorin rated T for language


**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit, Tolkien does, I only own Aria.**

A shadowy figure silently made its way to the hobbit hole. Their hood draped over their eyes, covering most of their face. The blue runes shone faintly from the round green door and grew brighter as they neared.

Aria sighed, "I can't go back now. It's too late. That offer passed a long time ago" she muttered to herself. Hesitantly she raised her hand and knocked.

She listened carefully, hearing the soft padding of feet approaching the door and muffled voices of people somewhere further in the house.

The door opened soon enough by a slightly confused and shocked hobbit. Bilbo froze at the sight of the young women and felt fear rising in his chest as he stared into the crystal blue eyes before him.

"Good evening Mr. Baggins" Aria greeted him as a small comforting smile appeared on her lips.

"Good evening" he said barely a whisper. The poor hobbit she thought. Maybe I should give him a heads up about what's going on.

Aria stepped inside only to be greeted by the smell of dwarf and food. "I think you should prepare more food since eleven more dwarves are coming"She said over her shoulder as she walked towards the pantry and saw two dwarves raiding it.

"Dwarves" she muttered under her breath and shook her head. The hobbit was walking right behind and was about to tap her shoulder, when the doorbell rang.

Aria turned to see Bilbo opening the door to some rather young and fairly attractive dwarves. The taller one had blond hair and blue eyes with a braided beard.

The smaller one had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They both had an aura of pride and honour, giving a good enough hint that they were royalty.

"Fili" the blonde haired one started.

"And Kili" the smaller dark haired one finished.

"At your service" they said in unison as they bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins" Kili said smiling broadly.

Bilbo didn't seem to happy about having two more dwarves on his doorstep and went to slam the door in their faces, claiming they had come to the wrong house. Kili quickly pushed the door open with a look of sadness and utter heartbreak.

"What, it hasn't been cancelled has it?" Kili almost pleaded.

"No one told us." Fili said as he pushed the door further open.

"Cancelled? No nothing's been cancelled!" Bilbo said with a frown sprawled across his face.

"Well that's a relief!" Kili said smiling broadly again.

Aria almost chuckled at how quickly the small dwarfs mood changes. It reminded her of her younger brother. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of her little brother and felt tears sting the corners of her eyes.

She shook her head and went towards the fireplace and sat down. She stared into the fire, watching the flames lick hungrily at the logs, lost in thought.

She must have been there a while because she heard lots of small footsteps walking up to the front door. The doorbell rang and she listened quietly to Bilbo ranting on about this being a joke.

She heard the door open and a large thud. Curious she walked into the hallway and saw a massive pile of dwarves in the doorway. She chuckled softly and caught a glimpse of a grey coat.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Bilbo softly say "Gandalf". It's was chaos after that the dwarves had raided the pantry once again. While Aria stood next to Gandalf basically hidden from sight as he set the table.

"You didn't tell the hobbit." Aria whispered loud enough that only he could hear.

"It is true I did not tell Mr. Baggins of this meeting." Gandalf sighed.

"Why?" Aria challenged.

"It would be easier to explain to everyone and not repeat myself." Gandalf replied.

Aria sighed and went back to occupy the spot in front of the fire. Listening to the dwarves shouting and throwing food around the table.

After a while she zoned out again but was brought back again when she heard a steady beat and metal clinking. She realised the dwarves were starting a song and quickly peeked out of the door way to where they were to listen.

She saw Kili at the kitchen doorway and Fili in the dining room doorway. Fili had a plate in his hands and threw it towards Kili who caught it and threw it to someone who was in the kitchen. It was then when she heard Bilbos frantic voice telling them that they would blunt the knives.

"Oooh, did you hear that lads he says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur's mocking voice said. The rest of the dwarves chuckled and started to sing.

Blunt the knives bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth tread on the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

The look on Bilbo's face when he saw all the plates and cups stacked clean on the table was priceless. All the dwarves were laughing and Aria let a soft chuckle escape her lips and slipped away before they noticed her.

There was a loud bang on the door and everyone went deathly silent. Gandalf broke the silence by saying "He is here."

Gandalf opened the door to a tall dwarf with black hair and piercing blue eyes. She couldn't stop herself staring at his face and she had to admit he was amazingly handsome. Aria was snapped out of her daze when he started talking about how he got lost twice.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my place twice. I wouldn't have found my way at all if it weren't for the mark on the door."

Aria snorted quietly to herself, "This quest is defiantly going to end well" she thought to herself. Gandalf cast her an amused look, having her heard her snort. A faint smile played on her lips.

A slightly irritated Bilbo came out from where he was standing behind the crowd.

"Mark?" He said shocked. "There is no mark on that door, I painted it a week ago."

Gandalf smiled sheepishly. "There is a mark, I put it there myself."

Thorin turned expectingly to Gandalf. Gandalf sighed, "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said shocked.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked oblivious to Bilbo's first answer.

"Well I have some skills in concurs if you must know." Bilbo said in a slight mocking tone. But was put down when Thorin looked at him, his icy glaze studying hime. "But I fail to see why that is relevant."

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

All the dwarves chuckled and with that they all head back to the dining room but stopped when Gandalf cleared his throat and looked at Aria.

"I would like to introduce another person that I have asked to join our quest." He said loud enough that everyone turned around to face him with surprised and confused looks.

Aria stepped into everyone's line of sight ignoring the gasps and shocked looks from everyone. She nodded her head in greeting to Thorin and then turned to look at Gandalf with a questioning look. Gandalf taking the hint cleared his throat to get the attention off her and back to him.

"This is Aria." Gandalf explained. "She is joining our quest because I asked her too."

There were a few disapproving grunts but mostly annoyed glares, which were given mostly by Thorin.

"She cannot come, I will not take a mere girl in my company. She will only slow us down." Thorins voice growled out. I turned to him giving him a glare equal to the one he was giving me.

"I am not a mere girl, as you like to put it. I am stronger than all of you put together. You will the ones slowing me down." Aria's angry voice shot back.

All the dwarves growled at this and shot her dirty looks all of them she ignored.

"You will not speak back to me and I can barely see you holding a sword, you look so weak!" Thorin's words dripped with venom. He turned his back showing that he dismissed her.

Aria was beyond pissed now, her eyes must have been glowing because there was confusion flashing across all their faces. Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm the beasts that raged inside her, but to no avail.

She turned to the door ready to walk out but was stopped when Gandalf put his hand on the door to stop it from opening.

"Do not let his words affect you, Aria, he doesn't know of your kind so be patient with him." Gandalf tried to reason.

Aria sighed and turned to look at where the dwarves were, only to meet the icy gaze of Thorin. She looked at Gandalf and nodded her understanding. "I only wish to catch a breath of air, a hobbit hole full of dwarves is pretty overwhelming." Gandalf chuckled glad that she had her sense of humor back before sitting down with the rest of the dwarves.

Aria sat outside listening to the dwarves bickering about different things but started chuckling when they started it on Gandalf killing dragons. She shook her head, she knew Gandalf had never killed a dragon let alone seen one, but that will all changed and within good time.

**(A.N) Ok 1****st**** of all I have already had this chapter up but I wasn't happy with the ending so I changed it. Also apparently when I changed it on my computer it didn't save that is why I deleted the old one and put this one up. I would also like to thank those who reviewed the old one of this. It was really sweet and I will try and update soon. School has been a real beat down so I have had many writers block but I will start on a new chapter tomorrow once I finished homework:) anyway yeah hope you like it for those who haven't read it. **

**Love Bella**

**P.S I am writing a new book with my friend. I don't know when it will be done but will keep you updated.**


End file.
